


Waiting in the Wings

by DarlingGypsum



Series: Parts to Play [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, darling-gypsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingGypsum/pseuds/DarlingGypsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin is the best man and officiant at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Opal tries to help him avoid psyching himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A little Bopal fluff to tide you over. I might do a run of these. I really want to see more facets of their relationship.

  


 

Bolin folded his speech into a smaller and smaller square, till its edges were too thick to fold over anymore. Gripping the paper tight in his fist, he checked himself over in the mirror for the fifth time. No wrinkles on the jacket that he could see. A little tight at the collar, but that could have been his nerves more than anything. He cleared his throat and started the sentence again.

“And though the battle took a severance toll on our beloved city…” he recited. “Shoot. No.  _Severe_ toll.  _Severe_ toll on our beloved city.” He started to open the first flap on the folded speech, but thought better and creased it back. Bolin closed his eyes, conjuring the words in his brain.

He had too much to keep track of today. Write heartfelt words for the happy couple, officiate the ceremony, don’t lose the ring. Keep Varrick and Zhu Li from having to worry about any of the little details.

“And though the battle took a  _severe_ toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction, love did bloom. So that is why, dearest friends and family, we gather today-”

The door slid open, and he caught Opal’s eye in the mirror. She and the rest of the airbenders were wearing their crimson and gold wingsuits to the wedding ceremony. Though they were all invited as guests to the wedding, Varrick had an elaborate firework and aerial show planned before the reception that Opal and Kai had helped to organize.

Her reflection smiled warmly. “You look handsome.”

“Yeah?” Bolin eyed himself down to his shoes. It was his best suit, from the ‘good old days’ of the Nuktuk movers. The kind of suit he’d decided a movie star would be photographed in. “It’s not too flashy? Also, it might be a little close to the place setting accent color.”

“Relax, Bolin. From what I’ve seen, there is no way that anyone will outshine the bride  _or_ the groom today.” Opal came up behind him quietly, ringing her arms around his chest and squeezing. The familiar pressure loosened the valve in Bolin’s brain a smidge.

He muttered more of what he could remember under his breath. “So that is why, dearest friends and family, that...that... _shoot_. I lost it.”

“Is everything okay?” she asked, her eyes peeking over his shoulder.

Bolin tugged open the paper, scanning it. “I keep forgetting my lines. I’ll get through the whole thing, and then I’ll forget the beginning bit. And then I’ll go back and forget the end bit. Maybe I need glasses.”

“Glasses do not help you memorize things.”

“Right, but they make you look smarter. If I look smarter, maybe it’ll rub off. Mind over matter and all that.”

Opal slipped around and stood between him and the mirror. “It’s going to be fine,” she said softly, “If you forget something, go with your gut. Say something nice. Zhu Li and Varrick are your friends. They’ll know it came from the heart.”

“But this is important!” he groaned. “You can’t go just off the cuff on important stuff.”

“Look at me,” she said gently, gripping his sleeve.

Bolin crumpled the paper in his fingers, folding it back and forth. Back and forth. “And by that I mean that _I_  can’t just go off the cuff on important stuff…”

“Bolin.”

He looked up and found her eyes very fixed on his, but very patient. She reached up, taking his face in her hands. There was no fighting the smile that shot all the way down to Bolin’s shoelaces. Opal wielded an endless streak of resolve and confidence underneath that soft tone she kept. Growing up in Zao Fu, growing up as a Beifong, Opal had never wanted for anything. But she had also known down to her bones that anything she got from now on, she would earn. She made Bolin want more than anything to earn her.

“Varrick asked  _you_ to be his best man,” Opal said, “no one else. You don’t have to be anyone but yourself. You’re going to do great.” She rose up on her toes to meet his lips with her own.

Bolin sort of lost track after that. They hadn’t found much time for themselves lately, and what little time they stole always managed to slow to a halt. Somehow, his arms got around her middle, and she clung to his neck and pulled him close. He breathed her in. It was a good kiss. A make-you-forget-the rest-of-your-speech kind of kiss.

When his eyes opened, he found Opal’s smirk had gotten a little lazy. A little, he surmised, like she’d go along with an impromptu plan to stall someone else’s wedding for a little longer. But this was the ‘important stuff’, as he’d said. Sighing, Bolin fastened his hands together at the small of her back. Their noses brushed against each other as they held each other. “If we don’t leave right now, I’m liable to do something stupid.”

Opal raised a brow. “And what is so wrong with that?” she chuckled.

“Well,” he smirked, “You have never looked prettier, and I have a ring in my pocket right now.”

Her laugh was bright. Lovely. She crushed another kiss against his mouth. Gripping his lapels. Willing the time to hold still for just a few seconds more.

When she pulled away, she let out a heavy sigh. “Then we should remove the temptation.” Opal loosened the hold on his suit and instead found his hands. Pushing his speech deeper into his palm. “Come on,” she murmured. “I’m a few rows from the front. I’ll cheer you on.”

* * *

 

_...and scene! hope you liked it!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thoughts? Suggestions for more parts to this? I'd love to keep exploring Bopal.


End file.
